Reise von Paris über Bordeaux nach Bayonne
Einige Erinnerungen einer Reise von Paris über Bourdeaux nach Bayonne im Jahre 1808. Aus dem Portefeuille eines Teutschen. Ich führe Sie, mein vielgeliebter Fr., in den friedlichen Theil des Jahres 1808 unter den Stürmen des Jahrs 1809 zurück. Der Genuß einer so harmlosen Ruhe, wie die Meinige war, stärkt das Herz, um gelassener dem Strome der Veränderungen zu folgen, die schneller, je näher der Entwicklung, sich ereilen, und was kann und darf die Geschichte unseres Lebens in der Gegenwart anders seyn, als eine Episode für die Contemplation. Erhalte mir nur, gerechter Himmel, ein Plätzchen Welt, mein bißchen Freiheit, und meinen innern Frieden, und dann laß Diademe auf alle Köpfe regnen, denen darnach wehe thut. Bourdeaux. :Bourdeaux im Junius 1808. Mit tiefem Schmerzgefühle hatte ich mich, wie ich Ihnen schrieb, meinem Vaterlande entrissen, wo Leiden aller Art über die ruhigen, friedlichen und achtbaren Bürger herein brachen. Mit erleichtertem Herzen kam ich hier an, und wie reich und arm war ich geworden, als ich diese Stadt zum zweiten Mal verließ, wo übertroffene Erwartungen und getäuschte süße Hoffnungen meinen Aufenthalt mit Freude und stiller Wehmuth wechselnd erfüllten, und in dem Mitgefühl der Leiden die tröstliche Empfänglichkeit für sie doch mehr erheiterten, als in dem Lande, wo Größe und Art der Leiden das Mitgefühl stürmend übertäuben. Man rechnet die Entfernung von Paris 152 Lieues (Stunden). Ich hatte den Weg in der Diligence in 6 Tagen gemacht. Wie sehr contrastirt diese gegen unsere Postwagen, die Lichtenberg mit Recht die armen Sünder-Karren nennt. Eine freundliche Gesellschaft, die mich und meinen Freund und Gefährten von Paris bis hieher begleitete, entschädigte mich hinlänglich in Ansehung der übrigen. Die drückende Schwüle des Tages, die Folgen einer mir ungewohnten Reise zu dieser Jahrszeit, und drei schlaflose Nächte *), die mit drei Nächten karger Ruhe gewechselt hatten, Veränderung der Nahrung und des Klimas, und selbst körperliche Leiden schwanden bei der Fahrt über die Garonne, bei dem Anblick der Stadt, bei der Nähe des Ziels meiner Wünsche. :: *) Ueber das Reisen in Frankreich mit der Diligence, in Vergleich mit andern Staaten, nächstens etwas mehr. In Form eines Dreiecks erhebt sich die Stadt aus der Ferne, leiblicher und imposanter in ihr, als in der Nähe, wo die scharfen Ecken sich mehr herausheben, die kleinen Straßen sich richten, die großen verlieren, und das regelnde und verschönernde Auge und Gemüth durch die Wirklichkeit beregelt und in die engen Schranken einer phantasielosen Gegenwart angezwängt wird. Am breiten und majestätischen Flusse, (woher wohl der Name bord d'eaux) krümmt sich die Stadt mondförmig in einer langen Reihe von Häusern hin. Die beiden äußersten Spitzen nähern sich dem Bette. Die Entfernung der, in der Mitte und die Nähe der an beiden Enden gelegenen Gebäude haben für Schiffahrt und Handel manche Bequemlichkeit. Jene umschließt und sichert, was diese empfängt und fördert. Fest und regelmäßige Quais von Quadersteinen mit breiten Zugängen, mit sinnreichen Ankerbefestigungsplätzen, und mit sichern Bequemlichkeiten für Ab- und Ausladungen, umfassen das Ufer. Der vordere Theil der Stadt liegt höher, der niedere tiefer. In ältern Zeiten war sie sumpfig und ungesund. Die anschwellende Garonne trat bei der Meeresfluth in den flachen Theil aus. Strabo, der die Stadt Aquita, Auson, der sie Vibisca nennt und als Vaterstadt kannte, beschreiben sie so. Aber schon frühe zur Römer Zeit mußte sich dieses geändert haben. der Gallienische Pallast -- ein prachtvolles ovales Amphitheater 127 Schuhe in der Länge, und 140 in der Breite, noch in verstümmelten Ruinen sichtbar, und die frühe Anlegung eines Havens zur Sicherstellung einer Flotte, beweisen es. Jetzt gedeiht auf den Morästen kostbarer Wein; auf ihnen erheben sich sicher Reihen von Häusern, und gesunde Menschen finden hier ihre Nahrung. Eine Menge abgetakelter Schiffe, verlassen von den Rhedern, und nur bewacht von nothdürftigen Wächtern, um dem Schaden der Ruhe zu begegnen, erstreckte sich entlang. Die spärliche Hoffnung auf Aenderung der Zeiten, erhellt noch mit einigen schwachen Strahlen die finstere Resignation. Gegen auch und dreißig preußische Schiffe, bei dem ungeahneten Ausbruche des Kriegs in Beschlag genommen, lagen untermischt mit den übrigen, und die Trauer, die sie selbst als Beute vergrößerten, wurde durch das frische Leben der leichten Fahrzeuge und Nachen vergräßlicht. Die preußische Farbe, schwarz und weiß, regte in mir ernstere Gedanken an Tod und Nacht auf, als Licht und Leben erheitern können. Ueberfahrt und Fischfang treibt jetzt in kleinen beengten Kreisen den Piloten herum, der sonst alle handelnde Europäer, die Kolonieen und die vereinigten Staaten von Amerika mit sich durch das Länder gehende Schiff paarte. Der sichere und geräumige Haven, am einigen Stellen 600 Toisen breit, sonst bis in die sinkende Nacht lebendig, hat den thätig rastlosen Kaufmann in einen freudeleeren Spaziergänger ungewandelt. Jährlich wurden hier über hunderttausend Tonnen Wein und Branntwein geladen, die noch jetzt Abnehmer haben könnten, aber keine Versender ermuntern können. Die köstliche Traube dient Parmentier zum Surrogat des Zuckers, der sonst in ganzen Ladungen einlief, und den gewinnreichen Tauschhandel beseelte. Die Wirthshäuser für Teutsche, Holländer, Italiener, Spanier, Portugiesen, Amerikaner mit Inschriften ihrer Landessprache -- eins einladender als das andere, gleichen sich alle in der Ruhe, wie die Menschen im Grabe. Amerikaner und Afrikaner lassen sich zu den gewöhnlichsten Arbeiten brauchen, um ihr Leben zu fristen. Mehrere hat die Noth geschickt gemacht. Ich habe unter ihnen Künstler, vorzüglich in Wagner- und Seilerarbeiten angetroffen. Die Börse, -- die leserlichste Urkunde der ehemaligen Regsamkeit, ist eine Rotunde im hohen Stile, von 24 großen Fenstern erhellt. An ihnen stehen die Inschriften für die handelnden Nationen, und jede wußte, was sie suchen und was die finden sollte. Sie tragen die einheimischen Charaktere und Zeichen, und folgen in dieser Ordnung auf einander: Schweden, Dännemark, Teutschland, Rußland, Holland, Persien, Ostindien, Türkei, China, Italien, Spanien, Portugal, die Schweiz, Guinea, Westindien, England, vereinigte Staaten, hanseatische Städte. so macht der Handel groß, was klein ist, und so verkleinert er das Große, wie er das Geordnete verwirrt und das Verbundene trennt, um es auf eine andere Art zu entwirren und auf eine andere Art zu verbinden, -- und so ist also nur groß, was groß überall ist. Das Lokal und die allmählige Erweiterung des Moments der Gegenwart und das Eingreifen des Handels einer Nation in den Handel anderer, den größten Antheil. Die Börse selbst ward zuerst 1571 eröffnet, wo man schon zu Paris und Lyon Börsen hatte. Auch meistens aus der Größe des Handels, nicht aus der Wärme des Klimas, giengen die vortrefflichen Badeanstalten hervor, die man in dem brennenden Kessel von Bayonne nicht findet. Die Größe und weite Verbindung dieses Handels zeigte einen Frohgenuß, der Alles gestaltet, wie er durch Alles gestaltet wird. Die Bains chinois sind eine wahre Badebörse. Paris steht dagegen zurück, so vorzüglich auch die Bäder auf der Seine sind. das Gebäude mit der Straße gleichlaufend, nicht verborgen in der Tiefe, eine freie und breite, eine offene und geschmackvolle Ansicht gewährend, reinlicher erhalten, besser und bequemer bedient, theilt sich zwar, wie die Pariser Hauptbäder, in zwei Abtheilungen, für männliche Personen und Frauenzimmer, aber in Bourdeaux sind schon die Zugänge geschieden, und einmal eingetreten, ist keine Verbindung mehr möglich. In dem Badekabinet ist für jedes Bedürfniß der Noth, des Zufalls und des anständigen Genusses mit unbefangener Liberalität, mit wenig Kosten für den Badenden, und mit einer Schonung gesorgt, die den Verdacht aller willkührlichen Uebertheurung entfernt. Ein gedruckter Anschlagzettel unterrichtet den Badenden von Allem, was er zu zahlen schuldig ist; die Preise sind mäßig; die Gegenstände des Bedürfnisses und des Genusses detaillirt, die Bedienung schnell, und was den Badegast freuen muß, so tritt der gewählte Bediente nach dem Austritt des Badegastes aus dem Badezimmer, hält seinen Herrn an, bittet ihn zu warten, und geht in das Badekabinet zurück, um nachzusehen: ob nicht etwas vergessen sey. Für alles dieses kann er nichts fodern, und zwei Sous verbinden ihn zum Danke. Reine, weiße Servietten zum Abtrocknen, über Kohlenkörben und Kupferpfannen gewärmet, stehen am Eingange, wie der Bediente bereit, um dem Nachtheil des Uebergangs aus dem warmen Bade in die freie Luft, und den Anfällen des Zufalls zu begegnen. Ein kleines ungewohntes Geräusch wird mit der Anfrage von außen: befehlen Sie was, mein Herr? unterbrochen. -- Erfrischungen aller Art hängen von der Auswahl ab, und hier wird dem Gaumen mehr, als in dem Pariser Bade, angeboten. Eine solche Badeanstalt schien mir eine Weltanstalt zu seyn, und jeder gebildete Fremde muß hier seine Familie finden, die um sein Leben zarte Sorge trägt, da das, was man zahlt, mit den Ausgaben des Eigenthümers in keinem Verhältniß zu stehen scheint. Der Sinn, alle Schönheiten der Stadt und eines großen Umfangs der Gegend in einem Moment zu vereinigen, spricht sich in der Anlage eines, drei Stock hohen, Kaffeehauses auf der Garonne lebendig aus. Das Gebäude selbst ist geräumig, enthält mehrere Billiarde, und im obern Stocke geht ein Flügel mit einem Erker auf die Garonne, um den weiten Ueberblick über dieselbe und auf den Seiten die Ansicht der Stadt zu gewähren. Durch eine geschickte Maschinerie kann der Aufenthalt im Freien gegen Regenschauer und die brennenden Sonnenstrahlen gesichert werden, und doch habe ich an keinem Orte weniger Frohsinn, als hier gefunden. Der freie Ton, der hier herrscht, lößt den Gram nicht, der tief im Herzen liegt. Das gute Bier, das hier getrunken wird -- so selten sonst im südlichen und westlichen Frankreich, ist wahrscheinlich vom teutschen Vaterlande einheimisch geworden. Gewöhnlich mit Wasser verdünnt, erinnert es zugleich an die Nothwendigkeit teutscher Tugend -- an Nüchternheit und Mäßigkeit. Ich logirte auf dem Place de Remi, Hotel Perigueux. -- Der Platz selbst ist enge, der Gasthof mittelmäßig, die Bewirthung gut und billig. Eine nachbarliche Reihe von Häusern, von dem Eigenthümer des Gasthofs eigenthümlich und miethweise besessen, ist meistens öde und leer, wird freundlich durch freundlicher Grüße, die man dem willkommenen Gast unbefangen entgegen bringt. Seltenheit der Bewohnung dieser Häuser hat die Zuvorkommenheit der Empfänger erhöht. In der Vorstadt Chartrons, die vielleicht die ansehnlichsten Kaufmanns-Palläste enthält, und in der ansehnlichen Straße das Quartier Chapeaurouge, oder auf einem Theile des Boulevart, giebt es schönere, größere, bequemere, vielleicht auch besser bediente Gasthöfe, z. B. Hôtel d'Angleterre xc. aber williger und billigere Wirthe gewiß nicht. Der Wirth, dafür bekannt, scheint ein Interesse mit dem Rufe, worin der Gasthof seit langer Zeit steht, zu verbinden. man ißt hier gewöhnlich um 1 Uhr zu Mittag, nicht um 3 und 5 Uhr, wie in Paris. Die Auswahl der Speisen ist nicht reich, aber gut, nur leider alles gezwiebelt oder geknoblaucht. Es fehlt weiter nichts, als den Kaffee in Begleitung einer Zwiebel zum Frühstück zu nehmen. Die Tassen riechen sogar darnach. Was würde Gregorius von Tours sagen, wenn ihm statt seines Burgunders, woran er die Grobheit über den Zwiebelgeruch vergaß, ein Mädchen in bezauberndem Anzuge und mit dem vollen Reize der Schönheit an einem lauen Sommermorgen begegnete, und den balsamischen Duft der Luft, durch eine frische, wie einen Apfel gegessene Zwiebel oder eine Bolle Knopflauch schleunig verwandelte? Dumoulin Appareil permanent oder Luftreinigungsmittel muß für ungewohnte der beständige Begleiter in den Gasthöfen seyn. Man kann das Departement der Gironde das wahre Zwiebel- und Knoblauchs-Departement nennen, das ärger und ärger wird, je weiter es gegen das Departement der Haiden (Landes) sich erstreckt, und das dennoch in diesem noch nicht geendigt ist, sondern erst in den Niedern-Pyrenäen seine Vollendung erhalten haben muß. Ich sage Ihnen nichts, mein Fr., von den Alterthümern dieser Gegend, von der Abtheilung, und den Hauptplätzen, den 20 Thoren der Stadt, ihren schönen Gebäuden und Kirchen, ihrer vortrefflichen Bibliothek, den Spazier- und Vergnügungsörtern, und dem in seiner Anlage kostbaren geschmackvollen Theater, wovon man zweifelhaft ist, ob man das kühne, große, majestätische Aeußere, oder mehr die besetzte Gallerie darin -- ein wahrer Kranz von Grazien, bewundern soll -- das Alles ist zum Theil bekannt, (und das Bekannte wissen Sie zu gut,) oder ich werde eine schicklichere Gelegenheit hierzu benutzen. Aber gern werden Sie mich nach Rabbat, 1½ Stunde von Bourdeaux begleiten, wovon in unsern Zeit- und Reiseschriften gar nichts, das Gewöhnliche aber recht breit erzählt wird. Unter dem Namen Rabbat, versteht man denjenigen großen Garten, den die drei noch lebenden Brüder Rabbat bestimmt haben. Aber nicht jeder, sondern nur der, dem ein Einlaßbillet zu Theil ward, kann hier Zugang haben. Das Billet wird Fremden, die in Begleitung eines einheimischen Bürgers kommen, eben so wenig als einem bekannten Bürger verweigert, und kostet nichts. Der Garten, nach ungefährer Schätzung 30 Morgen groß, ist meistens im französischen Geschmack angelegt, durch die mannichfaltigsten Wege durchschnitten, durch interessante Aus- und Ansichten, durch Gegenstände der Ueberraschung und Beschauung belebt, und in allen seinen Theilen auf die mannichfaltigste Art abwechselnd. Die Eigenthümer, reiche Particuliers, haben aus den vorzüglichsten Gärten Europens, die schönern Theile in den ihrigen übertragen; bald sind es Geländer, bald Büsten, Obelisken, Pyramiden, Thiere, Statüen, bald Boskets, Labyrinthe, Schlangenwege, Zäune, bald streng symmetrische Ordnung, bald wilde Natur, hier lebendige, dort todte Gegenstände aus dem Pflanzen- und Thierreich, die sie entlehnten. Unter den lebendigen Thieren zeichnet sich eine Menagerie von Vögeln, in großer Anzahl mit Drathgittern eingeschlossen, aus. Wachteln, Kanarien-Vögel, Turteltauben haben ihre eigenen geschmackvollen Behausungen, und die Gefangenen werden so traulich bei dem Anblick eines Menschen, als wenn sie von ihm frisches Futter und volle Freiheit erwarteten. Bei und an den Wegen sind Thiere von Gyps in Naturgröße und treu gemalt, entweder einzeln, oder in ganzen Gruppen, und unter den mannichfaltigsten Verhältnissen verborgen. Krieg und Friede, Raub und geselliges Leben, Wildheit und Zucht ändern hier die Situationen. Auf einem freien Platze mit einer bunten Wiese umgeben, an den Bosquets und kleine Hügel stoßen, erhebt sich eine Windmühle, mit ihren Flügeln. Der thätige Müller und die Müllerin (beide große Gypsfiguren in täuschender Bildung) freuen sich ihrer Ruhe nach gethaner Arbeit, und überschauen beide aus entgegengesetzten Fenstern, ob der Hirt und die Hirtin (ebenfalls Gypsfiguren) ihre zahlreiche Heerde von spanischen und einheimischen Schafen und Rindvieh ihre Instruction, aufmerksam zu seyn und das Vieh nicht zu mißhandeln, treu befolgen. Aus einer gewissen Ferne macht diese todte Gruppe eine täuschende Wirkung, und es blieb mir wohler dabei, als bei dem Panorama, wo die Bewegungslosigkeit der Gestalten in dem eingeschlossenen Raum den todten Leichnam der Natur zu bald und zu grell fühlen läßt. Den Eingang zum Garten verbirgt das schöne dreistockige Haus, das die Kaiserin bei ihrer Reise nach Bayonne den Abend beziehen wollte, als der Kaiser aus Bourdeaux mit ihr schleunig nach Bayonne aufbrach. Die meisten Statuen, Figuren, Büsten haben Inschriften, die oft recht passend sind. Das Monument für die Helden Frankreichs, die im Kampfe für das Vaterland fielen, hebt sich durch seine Bedeutenheit sehr unter den andern hervor. Aber Gegenstände wie die Situationen der Venus Aphrodite und Vulgivaga hätte ich hier nicht gesucht, und dann sind die Inschriften zu sehr überladen, oft hängen sie ohne alle Beziehung an Bäumen und Gesträuchen, wie wenn sie das Ungefähr als Gedankenwecker hieher verweht hätte. Die Beschäftigung mit ihnen, zieht zu sehr von der Betrachtung des Gartens ab, und man müßte Wochenlang zubringen, wenn man die Deutung nur wahrscheinlich errathen und den Sinn erreichen wollte. Uebrigens einfach interessiren sie wie folgende bei einem armen gebrechlichen abgelebten Manne, der mit dem Hute in der Hand, um ein Allmosen anständig bitte: Mes chers Messieurs! faites l' aumône À cet infirme pauvre er vieux; Car si l'argent rend l'homme heureux, Ce n'est qu'au moment qu'il le donne. Mit vielen Kosten haben die Eigenthümer ein Wasserbassin mit einer Gondel angebracht, allein so wie sie das Wasser hier nur schwer erlangen, so können sie es mit eben so vieler Schwierigkeit nur karg unterhalten. Dem Garten, der zu hoch liegt, entgeht dadurch ein wesentlicher Vorzug, und dann wird man freilich auch durch die Menge der Gegenstände unwillkührlich auf die Frage geführt: ob der Garten für alle diese Anlagen nicht zu klein sey? -- eine befriedigende Antwort erhält man selbst mit dem dankbarsten Sinne für die Liberalität der Geber nicht. -- Die Eigenthümer haben sich in das Geschäft der Unterhaltung desselben getheilt. Einer hat die Oberaufsicht über die Arbeiter, die dabei angestellt sind, der andere entwirft Pläne und Ideen zur Verbesserung, der dritte führt die Rechnung, und alle drei schießen im friedlichsten Verein das Geld zur Ausführung her. Der Weg dorthin führt durch das üppige Gartenland von Bourdeaux, und die Gegend allein lohnt sich der Mühe, wenn man selbst den Garten nicht sehen wollte. Ein junger gebildeter Kaufmann La Fosse, (ich nenne seinen Namen mit inniger Dankbarkeit,) macht sich ein eigenes Geschäft daraus, Fremde mit den Hauptschönheiten bekannt zu machen. Sein Sinn für Kunst, ein richtiger Takt, und eine liebenswürdige Liberalität, die selbst dem gutmüthigsten Teutschen fremd ist, haben mir die Tage meines Aufenthalts in seiner Gesellschaft sehr versüßt, und ohne einen so treuen und gebildeten Führer wären mir die köstlichsten Partieen entgangen. Das Mädchen von Angoûleme. Die Bauern und Bäuerinnen im Departement der Haide (Département des Landes.) Die reizenden Umgebungen von Bourdeaux machen einen tiefen Eindruck auf das Herz, das für einfache und stille Freuden der Natur empfänglich, hier den äußern Frieden ungesucht findet, der ihm unter Menschen so oft verleidet wird. Lange vibriren diese Wirkungen fort, selbst da noch, wo die Erde mit dem Interdict belegt erscheint. Die lachenden Ufer der Gironde verschönern die Gärten, und diese geben jenen wieder unnennbaren Reiz. Könnte der Mensch nicht in gleich dankbarer Wechselverbindung stehen? Nach Bayonne zu, laufen die Gärten bald in langen Reihen aus, und schließen den Wagen zu beiden Seiten in bunten Guirlanden ein, bald vertiefen sie sich in lieblichen Gruppen, die unbeabsichtigt und von ihren Gründern zerstreut angelegt, im dankbaren Gemüthe einen friedlichen Vereinigungspunct finden. Hier hat sie der ehemalige Luxus und Wohlstand zu üppigen Villen erhoben, dort der reinere Sinn für gesellige und häusliche Freuden in freundliche Hüttchen geschaffen, und auch wohl anderswo Nachahmungssucht und Stolz ohne innere und äußere Hülfsmittel, ohne Sinn und Vermögen für Anlagen, in einen schreienden Contrast mit den übrigen gestellt -- aber alle umschlingt Ein Band, das der Liberalität und Gastfreundschaft, der Gefälligkeit und Humanität. Dem unbekannten Reisenden werden aus diesen Gärten oft Blumen-Bouquets zugeworfen, ohne Absicht die Freigebigkeit belohnt zu sehen. Wie blumigt wird ein so bestreuter Pfad? -- Was der schadenfrohe Vandalismus der Revolution, diesem Departement so tödtlich, zerstört hat -- sichtbar in Resten, deren Eigenthümer mit den Gütern vertilgt wurden -- wird unter dem Schutze der sichernden Regierung in gefälligern Formen hergestellt, und wenn der Friede zu Wasser die Schiffe ungestört aus dem Haven laufen läßt: so wird das regste Leben aus diesen Verwüstungen hervor gehen. Die Compensationskraft der Natur steht mit dem Frieden der Menschen im Verein. Noch bis Bouscaut 1¾ franz. Posten, bis wohin poste royale bezahlt wird (denn außer der Residenzstadt und dem Aufenthaltsort des Kaisers haben dieses Recht -- ein Recht der Belästigung -- mehrere Städte Frankreichs), ist der Weg vortrefflich und so, wie er nur auf den besten Heerstraßen Frankreichs gefunden werden kann. -- Bouscaut selbst, eine einfache Poststation -- ist durch mancherlei Anlagen verschönert, und es scheint als wenn man das Gefühl des Eintritts in Bourdeaux, von hier aus habe vorbereiten, oder den Nachhall von Bourdeaux nach Bayonne hin habe erhalten wollen. Aber man hat kaum Bouscaut einige Schritte verlassen, so fängt der feine, dann der fette schwere und endlich der wahre Steppensand an, den Weg der Reisenden zu hemmen. Man schätzt den ganzen Flächenraum des Haide-Departements (Departement des Landes) auf 468 Quadratlieues, die Bevölkerung auf 228,900 Seelen; und die Summe der Abgaben auf 1,207,500 Franken. Auf einer Quadratmeile leben also kaum 490 Menschen und jeder derselben giebt etwas mehr als 5 Franken; in dem angränzenden Departement der Gironde leben auf einer Quadratmeile (fr.) doppelt so viel, und zahlen jeder 12 Franken. Das Departement de Lot ist in jedem Verhältnisse beträchtlicher; und weiter hinauf steigend nehmen diese noch mehr zu. So wie die Natur hier die Erde, so scheint die Erde hier die Menschen erstarrt gemacht zu haben; welch ein Contrast jener gegen das Meer "in dessen freundlichem Spiegel sich die leicht bewegliche sanft aufschäumende Welle kräuselt, während die Steppe todt hingestreckt liegt, wie die nackte Felsrinde eines verödeten Planeten *)?" und welch ein Contrast dieser Menschen gegen jene des Departement der Gironde|Departements der Gironde, aus deren leichterem Wesen die Heiterkeit der Seele und Innigkeit der Liebe wiederstrahlt, während die Bewohner der Haideländer für alle Genüsse höherer Art dumpf, unempfänglich, nur die Träger des Lebens sind? : *) Von Humbold's Ansichten der Natur I. Band. Tübingen 1808 über die Steppe Schon in Bourdeaux lernt man diese Bewohner der Haideländer kennen. Die Marktplätze daselbst ziehen sie zu diesem Vereinigungspunct mit den benachbarten Departements-Bewohnern herab, und sie bringen Kohlen, Theer, Harz, Wildbret, auch wohl als Unterhändler andere Gegenstände des Handels dahin. Aber hier haben sie schon etwas von dem Städteleben angenommen; ihr Phlegma gränzt nicht so an Unbeweglichkeit, ihre Kleidung ist weniger halb wild, und man könnte leicht veranlaßt werden, sie für zwei verschiedene Völker zu halten. Die Communicationslinie scheint bei Agreaux und Roquefort (12½ Poste von Bourdeaux) ganz aufzuhören. Der Haidebauer in Bourdeaux ist theilnehmender als in seiner Heimath. Der Witz der Marktweiber kann ihn zum Lachen, und Bitte um eine Gefälligkeit zur Hülfsleistung, Beides ihn aus seiner Lage nöthigen. Auf seinem, meistens mit Ochsen bespannten Wagen liegend, richtet er sich bei jenem auf, um den kraftvollen Wort- und Gebärdenstreit der Poissarden ganz in sich aufzunehmen, und ist er unglücklicher Weise der Gegenstand der Witzes, der hier in reichern Quellen aus den Hallen strömt, als zu Paris, so kann er wohl durch eine Grimasse nach seiner Art, durch ein Paar Worte und Handlungen das Lachen zum schreienden Jubel erheben, und sich selbst zuklatschen, aber von alle diesem findet man keine Spur im Lande; selbst der sichere Gewinn kann ihn nicht reizen, sein Geschäft zu beschleunigen. Doch trägt er auf alle seine Handlungen eine bedeutungsvollere Gutmüthigkeit über, und die Höflichkeiten des gebildeten Franzosen, die man zuletzt für angewohnte Phrasen halten muß, machen mit der unbefangenen und wahren Herzlichkeit der Haidebauern einen großen Abstand. Die Kleidung und Tracht war sich fast durchgängig zu dieser Jahrszeit gleich; ob sie die nämliche im Winter ist, kann ich, aus Mangel eigener Beobachtungen, nicht sagen: nackte Beine, (woran der Postillion zu Agreaux sogar Sporen schnallte) nackte oder mit Holzschuhen bedeckte Füße, schmuzige, meistens gelb lederne Hosen ohne Wämschen, dessen Aermel etwas über den Ellbogen reichen, und worunter das grobe schmuzige Hanfhemd vordringt, weil es die kurze Hose nicht verbergen kann, ein starres Haar (meistens schwarz) ungekämmt bis auf die Schultern herunterhängend, den Oberkopf mit einem Barett, oder dicken runden Wulst von braunem Tuche bedeckt, zierlich mit bunten Lederstreifen oder und am Rande besetzt, mit einem langen Stock, der über Menschenhöhe hinausragt, bewaffnet und bei Gegenständen, die die Aufmerksamkeit reizen können (wie damals die durchgehenden Polen waren) auf dem vorwärts gestellten Stock mit den Händen, und auf den Händen mit dem Kinne liegend, die Beine aus einander gesperrt; im Ausdruck, Miene und Gebärde Stupor, in der Haltung Indolenz, in der Bildung des Körpers fest, und untersetzt, von mittlerer Größe, schwarzem Auge. -- Sein Vieh (Ochsen) läßt er nicht ohne thätigen Beistand fressen. Er reicht ihm sein Futter portionenweise und bleibt dabei stehen, bis es aufgezehrt ist. Das harte Mais-, Sumpf- und Schilfstroh wird nicht zu Häcksel geschnitten, sondern in das Maul des wiederkäuenden Thieres allmählig nachgeschoben. Der Eigenthümer liegt dabei, der brennenden Sonne oder dem Regen ausgesetzt, auf der Erde hingestreckt, die auch die offne Straße seyn kann; eine Hand unter seinem Kopfe haltend, mit der andern das Futter nachschiebend, und mit beiden, im Falle der Ermüdung wechselnd. ohne aufzustehen, den Körper selbst ohne Rücksicht auf Gassenkoth umdrehend, und diese ganze Operation wird mit einer Langsamkeit beendigt, daß man versucht werden könnte, sie für Bedächtlichkeit zu halten, wenn nicht alle begleitende Umstände auf das Phlegma deuteten, das ihn in keiner Lage verläßt. Das weibliche Geschlecht, in allem diesem, außer einer größern Regsamkeit, dem männlichen ähnlich, scheint seine Verschönerung bloß in die schlanke Taille und den Kopfputz zu setzen. Ein schwarzes Corset schnürt den Leib fest ein, und der volle Busen gewinnt dadurch nach oben freien Raum. Leicht bedeckt würde er hier unter dem schwarzen feurigen Auge alle Reize vereinigen, aber das Organ des Gesichts und des Geruchs (ein schmuziges grobes, vielleicht in vielen Monaten, aus Mangel an reinem Wasser und aus Mangel an Reinlichkeit, nicht gewaschenes Halstuch, und ein Knoblauchs- und Zwiebeldampf aus dem Halse, der die Atmosphäre verpestet) lähmen die Einbildungskraft so, daß man nur mit weggewandtem Gesichte die gutmüthige Wirthin anreden kann. Der Rock, wie das Corset schwarz, in viele Falten geschlagen, und unbeweglich, wie der Character, ist meistens mit dem Corset verbunden, und der Sandstaub der Straße, der sich hier festsetzen kann, wird durch die unreine kurze Schürze von Hanf weniger beleidigend. Die Haare liegen in einem Wulst unter dem Kopftuche, und wenn sonst der Weichselzopf hier einheimisch wäre, so würde er leicht durch die Unsauberkeit verbreitet werden können. Das Kopftuch besteht aus mehreren verbundenen, kegelförmig aufgetürmten Stücken, zu beiden Seiten mit einer Hölung nach der Spitze des Kegels, und in der Mitte durch eine Schlinge oder Nath verbunden. Der schlanke Hals bezeichnet durch die staubichten und klebrigen Nebenstreifen, die um ihn herum laufen, die Stelle, wo das Band gewöhnlich liegt, das das kleine Kreuz am Busen hält. In der Wirthschaft leistet ihr der Mann, wie in ganz Frankreich, Beistand. Der Mann ist Koch, Vorschneider, Tafeldecker, Rechnungsführer, die Frau Nebengehülfin. -- Nur der Hunger kann hier Speisen verlangen; die selbst die Gutmüthigkeit nicht genießbar macht. Die Zubereitung und die Umgebungen, die Bedienung und das Geschirr bilden ein Ganzes, das Ekel erregt und selbst Ekel in der Erinnerung zurück läßt. Gerne eile ich davon weg. Den Weg machen die Frauen meistens reitend auf einem Esel. Der tiefe Sand ist für den Fußgänger äußerst beschwerlich. Der Esel durchschneidet ihn leichter. Auf solchen Eseln reitend, traf ich auch in dem Departement der Nieder-Pyrenäen Frauenzimmer an, die ihre Waaren zu Markte brachten. Die Kleidung weicht von der der Haidebewohnerinnen etwas ab. Das Frauenzimmer (s. d. Abbildung Taf. II.) sitzt mit ihrer Haabe auf dem schnell trabenden Esel, beide Füße rechts. Ihr Leibgurt ist eine Korbflechte, die um den ganzen Leib herum geht, und an und abgeschnallt werden kann; denn sie ist in zwei Hälften zu beiden Seiten getheilt, und bei dem Aufsitzen werden diese mit einander verbunden. Diese Ceinture ist ungefähr 1½ Fuß breit. Auf ihr liegen gebunden schön gefiederte Poularden in den buntesten Farben in zwei Reihen, so daß auf dem Zwischenraum, den zwei an einander liegende Poularden bilden, die dritte aufgelegt wird. Die schön und bunt gefiederte Brust beider Reihen steht vor. Auf ihrem Kopfe mit untergelegtem Capedur (Kopfkissen) trägt sie eine ähnliche Korbflechte, eine halben Fuß kürzer, als die untere, und ebenfalls mit zwei Reihen auf und über einander liegender Poularden versehen. Der Raum, der von den gestreckten Poularden im Mittelpunct übrig bleibt, wird mit andern Dingen, selbst denjenigen, die zum Bedürfniß der Reise gehören, ausgefüllt. Das runde Kopfkissen von braunem Tuche mit bunten Streifen entspricht dem Ganzen. Die Kleidung war hier: blaue Strümpfe, ein kattunenes Leibchen, ein kurzer rother Rock mit vielen Falten, der Kopf mit einer leichten Mütze bedeckt, oder auch ganz unbedeckt, das Haar zusammen geflochten. Ihre Bildung: mittelmäßiger Wuchs, ein voller Busen und schwarze funkelnde Augen. Fast alle Hirten gehen auf Stelzen. Sie sollen sogar dem Kaiser Napoleon zur Seite des Wagens gefolgt seyn. Die meisten Hirtengeschäfte werden von Frauen versehen, und auch sie sollen sich dabei der Stelzen bedienen. Fremd kann keinem Reisenden, der die sogenannten westphälischen Sauerlande besucht hat, diese Erscheinung vorkommen; und da in dem Departement der Haiden nur schwerer Sand, in Westphalen aber schwerer lehmigter Boden den freien Gang hemmt, so könnte man vielleicht dem Westphälinger in seiner Behendigkeit und Schnelle wohl leicht noch den Vorzog geben. Der Westphälinger steigt auf diesen Stelzen die Höhe einer Etage, und nicht selten kann man den Abend in seinem, vor den Zuschauer auf der Erde gesicherten Zimmer einen Zuschauer von außen haben, den man ohne Leiter nicht erwartet hätte. Im Sommer scheinen sie weniger als im Winter üblich zu seyn. Ihr Gebrauch erleichtert, wie das Springen an Stöcken über Moräste und Graben von 12 - 16 Schuhe Breite, die Communication, die sonst noch weniger möglich wäre. Die tiefe Armuth, worin diese Menschen leben, spricht aus dem Boden schon an; die sparsam zerstreuten Wohnungen, das Innere derselben, die Lebensart bestätigen dieses noch mehr, und doch hat die Natur alles gethan, um den Reisenden in diesen Einöden länger aus auf irgend einer Straße aufzuhalten. Dem Mangel an äußerem Wohlstande kommt der Mangel an Bildung und Unempfänglichkeit für freiern Lebensgenuß zu Statten. Ihre Unwissenheit macht sie reich. Der Aberglauben, der alle ihre Handlungen bezeichnet, scheint aus Spanien nach Frankreich sich verbreitet zu haben. Denn je näher der spanischen Gränze, je gröber wird er; und doch sollte man glauben, daß die Opfer, die hier für die Reformation fielen, mit den Brandverwüstungen ein helleres und reineres Licht würden erhalten haben. Bei dem Eintritt in die Wohnung, empfängt der Aberglaube den Angekommenen von allen Seiten. Kreuze auf den Thüren gemalt (die St. Johannis-Kreuze stehen auswärts an allen Ecken), geweihte Palmen, Bilder aller Art auf die bunteste Weise, an die Wand geklebt, Weihwasser, Rosenkränze xc. xc. nehmen die sicherste und reinste Stelle im Hause ein. Das Ausgehen und Wiederkommen, das Gehen und Stillstehen, das Sprechen und Stummseyn haben ihre eigene religiöse Bezeichnung. Die Nähe der Stadt, z. B. Mont de Marsan, Tartas, Paul le Dax, und die jetzige Frequenz auf der Landstraße haben die schroffsten Seiten etwas gemildert.Mit katholischen Teutschen und Polen waren sie aber zufriedener, als mit den Kriegern aus dem innern Frankreich. Denn jene giengen doch, sagten sie, in die Kirche. Furchtsamkeit, die unzertrennliche Gefährtin des Aberglaubens, ist hier mehr religiöser, als politischer Art. -- Der Währwolf und das Donnerwetter können sie mit Schrecken erfüllen, aber mit Bereitwilligkeit und Resignation würden sie sich allem Nachtheil, den diese ihnen verursachen können, unterwerfen, wenn sie die gewisse Ueberzeugung hätten, daß die Vorsehung diese Uebel nicht als Strafe für ihre Sünden verhängt hätte; und in dieser Beziehung waren die Gerüchte von der Annäherung der Spanier grausenvoll; Gerüchte, die sich lawinenartig vergrößerten, und deren Wahrheit man nicht aus Thatsachen, sondern aus dem Mangel an Religion und Pietät erklärte. Mit diesem Aberglauben steht die nationale Schwelgerei, und das unerlaubte Uebernehmen der Fremden auf den Heerstraßen in Verbindung. Eierkuchen, mit Speck und Zwiebeln bereitet, ein wahres Festgericht, würde Nüchternheit verrathen; aber der Wein, der es begleitet, und der sonst selten getrunken, an solchen Tagen bis am andern Morgen, wie das Essen, im Uebermaß verzehrt wird, erhält seine volle Rechtfertigung durch das Fest, das man begeht. -- Es geschieht ja einem Heiligen zu Ehren. In Mont Marsan einer kleinen Stadt und Hauptort des Departements, mußte ich für eine Suppe, Gemüs und Braten, nebst einer Bouteille Wein, 12 Livres bezahlen; einen Livre bekamen davon gleich darauf die Armen. In Roquefort galt die Portion Caffee 5 Livres (1 Rthlr. 8 gr.) und die Geistlichkeit und Armen erhielten auch hiervon einen kleinen Theil. Ich erinnerte mich dabei an Mez, wo ich in einem Caffeehause à la Conscience das nämliche bezahlen mußte; nur mit dem Unterschied, daß die Armen nichts empfiengen. Das, was man bürgerliche Tugenden nennt -- Anhänglichkeit an Vaterland, Staat und Regenten, in wie fern sich diese durch herzliche Liebe, verständige Wohlwollenheit und thätigen Eifer ausspricht -- hat durch die geringe Bildung nur bloß auf dem festen Boden der Gewohnheit, nicht auf dem der Ueberzeugung gewurzelt. Furcht vor Strafen hat sie vergrößert und der Glanz des Hofs und einzelne Geschenke versüßt. Dennoch aber sind diese Halb-Menschen gerade in dieser Aeußerung mehr werth, als der Halbgebildete. Einfalt und Natur heben das Herz dort empor, das die Verkünstelung hier nieder hält. Dort ist Handlung, hier Raisonirsucht! So lange das Departement nicht mehr bevölkert seyn wird, so lange ist auch keine ernste Geistesbildung zu erwarten; und wie sehr widersteht der Boden diesen Erwartungen? Man könnte es als ein Exil ansehen, hier leben zu müssen. Ueberfluß an Unkraut und Dornengesträuchen, wodurch die Natur ihr trauriges Menschenleeres Leben ankündigt; die Ebenen unabsehbar breit, nach allen Seiten des Horizonts gestreckt, durch kein Gebirge am lichten Himmel unterbrochen, durch keine Quelle, keinen Bach verschönert; Moräste in Tiefen von aushölendem Winde oder von niederer Lage gebildet, mit wildem Schilf bewachsen, nicht einmal durch Frösche belebt, Sümpfe am Wege, die Luft auf mehrere Meilen verpestend; Dünen um so größer, je näher dem freundlichen Meere; keine, als äußerst zerstreute Wohnungen, in elenden Hütten bestehend, die nicht einmal Talg zur Weiterförderung des Wagens haben; Pinienbäume, die hier und da die Gegend erheitern, aber auch alsbald durch den Tod, den ihnen das tief verwundende Harzscharren bereitet, den Anblick trüben; Korkeichen, rund um geschält und in ihrer Jugend dem Grabe nahe gebracht, und so ein Stillstand der Vegetation durch Natur und Unwissenheit der Menschen bewirkt. -- Das ist das Gemälde dieser, schon oben im allgemeinen beschriebenen Gegend. Je näher dem Meere, desto mehr spricht sich dieser Character aus, und mit Recht hat man diesem Theile den Namen der wilden Haiden (Landes sauvages) gegeben. Die Unfruchtbarkeit, durch das niedrige Gestrüppe verkündigt, wird durch die langen und breiten Dünen furchtbar. An einer derselben, unsern Cantons, einer äußerst schlechten Poststation, war dem Kaiser Napoleon ein Ehrendenkmahl dicht am Wege, auf einer kleinen Anhöhe errichtet, wahrscheinlich um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf diese Gegend zu fesseln. Napoleon, im kaiserlichen Ornate auf Holz gemalt, in der Stellung des seegnenden Wohlthäters des Landes, das durch die breitgestreckte Hand angedeutet wurde, im Ausdruck die ganze Machtvollkommenheit die der Scepter unterstützte, hoch auf ein breternes Piedestal gestellt, das, wie die ganze Figur, durch Wandhölzer in der Erde befestigt war, kehrte sich halb dem Wege, halb den Dünen zu. Die Unterschrift erhellte den Sinn: Jubeat Napoleon et stagnentur Lethalia -- in Vitam mutabuntur. Die Uebersetzung, etwas freier und correcter als das Original, war gleich damit verbunden: Napoléon ordonne, et d'immenses marais, enrichis de moissons, nourriront ses sujets. -- Eine freundliche Erinnerung an Necker, der in jeder Hinsicht der Wohlthäter dieser Gegend, kurz vor den Stürmen der Revolution geworden war, gewährte mir ein hohes Interesse für diese gutgemeinte und wahr empfundene Bezeichnung. Mehr als Holz konnte diese Gegend nicht geben; einfach malen wollte Mangel und Armuth; Napoleon's Aufmerksamkeit auf die unwirthbare Oede hinzuziehen, gebot das Bedürfniß der Noth; von ihm eine wohlthätige Umschaffung zu erwarten, war von dem Zutrauen und der Liebe zugeflüstert. Der Kaiser hat auch schon viel für dieses Departement gethan. Man versicherte uns, er habe zwei Millionen Livres zur Verbesserung ausgeworfen. wirklich waren bei unserer Zurückkunft mehrere Strecken Weges ausgebessert, und die ganze Landstraße sollte noch den Sommer beendigt werden. Die Ankunft der Großherzogin von Berg hatte diese Maaßregeln beschleunigt, aber selbst bei den besten Absichten der Regierung fehlt es an Menschen in der gegenwärtigen Zeit und in diesem Lande. Die Postillione fahren, wo sie können. Oft verirren sie sich bei hellem Tage, und nur der lang geübte weiß sich des Nachts zu finden. "Eilt, daß ihr bei Tage ankommt!" ein Rath, der vom Posthalter dem Postillion mit auf den Weg gegeben, und dessen Ausführbarkeit oft bei dem Ausfahren schon widerlegt wird, kann den Passagier nicht ermuntern. Fortgesetzte Reise von Bordeaux nach Bayonne. Paul le Dax, oder Dax, wie die gewöhnliche Schreibart ist, verdient es, durch sein größeres Leben, das hier herrscht, durch den Stapelmarkt, den man hier zweimal des Jahrs für Schifftheer, Pechharz, Bretter, Wein, Branntewein, Käse xc. angelegt hat, -- vielleicht der beträchtlichste von ganz Frankreich; durch seine schöne freundliche Lage, durch den Reichthum an guten Quellen (die aquae Tarbellionenses waren schon bei den Alten berühmt, und wahrscheinlich hat es von agus -- eine Vermischung des Genitivs mit dem Namen selbst, seine jetzige Bezeichnung erhalten) weit eher die Hauptstadt des Departements zu bleiben; denn Mont Marsan, das es jetzt ist, übertrifft es nicht an Größe, wenn gleich die Lage im Mittelpunkte, und der Fluß Douze, worauf die Exporten an Wein, Korn, Branntewein zur Adour herabgehen, ihm einigermaßen günstig sind. Dagegen wie schlecht gebaut ist Marsan? Wie wenig geselliger Ton und wie wenig gesellige Freuden? Die einzige Spur, die hier davon sichtbar war, ward durch die ekle Klasse, die Poissarden, die am hellen Tage ihre Wäsche in einem Arm des Flusses auf öffentlicher Straße reinigten, und dem frivolen Witze durch lautes Gelächter Nachdruck gaben, verbreitet. Sonst wird der Tod sogar durch das Gras, das vor den Thüren wächst, verkündet. Das Städtchen Tartas, an einem Abhange, in amphitheatralischer Form gebauet, hatte alle Verzierungen zum Empfange des Kaisers noch lange lebendig erhalten. Es entschädigt für das, was man in Mont-Marsan nicht findet und bereitet zu dem vor, womit Paul le Dax überrascht. Die Spaziergänge seitwärts des Flusses (Midouse), der hier dicht an dem Gasthofe de S. Etienne vorbei fließt, werden in de kühlen Abendstunden nach heißen Tagen häufig besucht. Pinien und Eichen im Verein bilden ein liebliches Gemische, und in ihrem Schatten unter frohen Menschen, ist man der Erholung gewiß. Das schöne Geschlecht hebt sich durch Wuchs, Zartheit und Kraft über das männliche. Man spricht hier schon mehr baskisch als in Marsan und in Paul le Dax. In Gegenwart der Fremden, die ihre Sprache nicht verstehen, erlauben sie sich über ihre Sprache naive muntere Scherze. Die theoretischen und praktischen irisch Bulls haben nicht so viele Blunder, (wie der Engländer jeden Verstoß gegen den Menschenverstand nennt) als in Paul le Dax. Feinheit und Anspielung auf Localumstände würzt sie, und, wenn sie sich vielleicht unachtsam in die Schlingen des Witzes auf Kosten des Verstands verstricken: so haben sie so viele Geradheit und Resignation, am ersten über sich zu lachen. Sie konnten dieses (aus Zehn (deg) eins (Ene) machen) nennen. Denn auf Zahlen wird vieles bezogen. Eine Quelle versieht dieses Städtchen mit herrlichem Wasser. Die Seltenheit des guten Wassers hat ihren Gebrauch und Zugang geheiligt. Man steigt zu ihr auf einer, mit breiten Quadern ausgehauenen Treppe. An einem Krahn wird das Wasser abgezapft, und jeder, ist unter Strafe verpflichtet, den Krahn zu schließen, wenn er sein Bedürfniß befriedigt hat. Der Krahn erhält den Zugang und den Gebrauch der Quelle rein. Man sieht auf der Höhe noch die Ruinen des, 1621 in dem Religionskriege geschleiften Schlosses, das die ganze Stadt beherrschte. Der Name Luynes, der hier das Schreckenssystem in der Größe und Abscheulichkeit eines Marats gegen die Reformirten ausübte, lebt in dem Buche der Geschichte, wie in dem Andenken der Bewohner, bezeichnet mit einem Flecke, den keine Zeit und keine Generation verwischen kann. Die Geschichte konnte sich nicht blutiger an diesem Ungeheuer rächen, als durch die größere intellektuelle Bildung und das geselligere Leben, das aus der Asche der verbrannten Wohnungen und dem Blute erschlagener Leichen hervorgieng. Heinrich IV. ist noch der Abgott; in den meisten Stuben und Kammern findet man, in verschiedenen Stichen, sein Porträt. Luynes, neben ihn gestellt, und Ludwig XIII. in Luynes Gesellschaft, so nahe in der Zeit an Heinrich, und so fern getrennt durch den Inhalt ihrer Geschichte, vergrößern sich in ihrer energischen Verworfenheit. Ondres, im Departement der Niederpyrenäen, 2 Posten von Bayonne, ein großes Dorf, mit einem Seelsorger, der fast die ganze Schreckenszeit der Revolution in den Pyrenäen verlebte, und unter stetem Mangel an den ersten Unterhaltungsmitteln des Lebens eine gebildete und herzliche Humanität erhalten hat, zeichnet sich durch den Anbau der Gegend vorzüglich aus. Feigen und Mandelbäume umkränzen die Gärten, Blumen der schönsten und mannichfaltigsten Art verzieren das Innere derselben, Gemüse, (wie Bohnen, Kartoffeln), die letzteren zu der Zeit schon vollkommen reif, zeugen von Fruchtbarkeit und Cultur zugleich. Die Feigenbäume gedeihen hier zu der Größe von unsern Maulbeerbäumen. Selten setzt der Mandelbaum ein Jahr seine Fruchtbarkeit aus, und nur selten täuscht er die Erwartungen durch Kargheit. Die Blumenliebhaberei scheint hier einheimisch zu seyn, und diese Malerei der Natur wird durch die Kunst gefälliger, zierlicher Abtheilungen in Beete und die Sorge für Unterhaltung der Reinheit in den Haupt- und Nebenwegen unterstützt. Die Kartoffel (meist die englische und teutsche) überall gebauet, ist wahrscheinlich eine Artikel der Ausfuhr. Die Bohne (arabische und französische) benutzt sogar die Liebhaberei an dem romanischen Salat, der bekanntlich in ganz Frankreich auf keinem Tische fehlen darf, und der durch das vortreffliche Provenzer-Oel den Gaumenkitzel erhöht. Weinberge giebt es wenig, aber desto mehr tiefer hinab. Der Wein wird meistens in Gärten an Latten, nicht frei, wie in Bourdeaux, gezogen. Auch sorgt man mehr für junges Holz, und läßt ihn nicht baumartig mit breiten Kronen in Fächerform wachsen. Der gekelterte Wein hält sich nicht über 2 Jahre, und frisch in dem ersten Jahre getrunken, hat er das Geistige des Champagners, und die Süße des spanischen Weins. Die Post liegt fast am Ende des Dorfs, und der Postmeister ist auch zugleich Gastwirth. Die Gefälligkeit des Mannes, seine billige Rechnung und die Freundlichkeit seiner Zimmer sind gleich empfehlungswerth. Die Hausfrau, die entlegene Besitzungen in ihrem Geburtsorte hatte, überraschte uns durch ihre Manövers zu Pferde. Sie hatte den Tag ihrer Rückkunft 16 Stunden gemacht, und besorgte den Abend, obgleich schwächlich am Körper, die ganze Wirthschaft. Ein Spanier, in unserer Begleitung, der das Baskische verstand und erwiedern konnte, fesselte ihre und des Wirths Aufmerksamkeit. "Für Sie wollen wir Alles thun, aber ihre Nation mag nur nicht zu uns kommen" wiederholten beide oft freundlich und ergossen sich dann in Klagen über die unerschwinglichen Abgaben. Von Ondres ist der Weg bis Bayonne, obgleich mit Bergen und Thälern abwechselnd, und zu beiden Seiten mit Sümpfen und Dünen verhäßlicht, dennoch vortrefflich, dafür wird aber auch Post royal bezahlt. Den 20. Januar kamen wir zu :Bayonne an. Die Nacht in Ondres hatte uns für die Beschwerlichkeiten des Tags gestärkt. Auf dem ganzen Wege hatte man es uns aus Gründen und Thatsachen wahrscheinlich gemacht, wegen Anwesenheit des Kaisers, kein Logis zu finden. Mehrere Fremde, hieß es, müßten deswegen außerhalb der Stadt in Landhäusern oder nahen Dörfern wohnen. Unsere Ankunft schien es zu bestätigen. In der Vorstadt oder vielmehr dem untern Theil des Stadt de S. Esprit liegt ein Gast- und Traiteurhaus, Hotel des trois Rois -- ein Name, den es nach den Zeiten der Revolution wieder erneuert hat. Hier nahm man uns willig, aber so unköniglich auf, daß wir gern den Vorschlag ergriffen, jedem Abend lieber nach Ondres zurück zu fahren. Man wieß uns (drei Personen) in eine abgelegene Stube im dritten Stocke, im hintern Theil des Hauses, wo man bei hellem Tage hätte Licht bringen müssen. Die Schränke hatten keine Schlösser, alle Tische und Stühle keine festen Beine, das Bett keine Decke; Feder und Tinte war schwer zu erhalten, und bei dem Absteigen von der Treppe lief man Gefahr, den Hals zu brechen. Eine größere Unsauberkeit muß nicht leicht finden zu seyn. Der Eintritt ins Zimmer, das nun die Ruhestätte für die Beschwerlichkeiten der Reise seyn sollte, verkündigte in dem Licht und Leben leeren Raum den lebendigsten Prozeß der Verwesung, und, dennoch hatten sich in die Uebelgerüche die Wanzen getheilt, wovon die Wände wie beweglich schienen, als das Licht die dunkele Kammer erhellte. Die Metzgerei im Hause, die Menge aufgeschichteten Fleisches, die Unreinlichkeit der Kleidung und Zubereitung, die Dünste vom Kochen, das wilde unverständliche Geschrei versetzten mich in die grause Höhle des Cacus; und dennoch waren er gute Menschen, die hier sich ihres heimischen Heerdes freuten, und durch die Anwesenheit der Fremden sich einen Erwerb schufen, den sie der stockende Handel so lange hatte entbehren lassen. Schilderung von Bayonne. Die Stadt Bayonne theilt sich in drei Theile 1) die große Stadt diesseits der schiffbaren Nive, die sich mit der schiffbaren Adour, gewöhnlich hier nur Dour ausgesprochen, vereinigt 2) die kleine Stadt jenseits, der unbeträchtlichste und am schlechtesten angebauete Theil, und 3) die untere Stadt oder Vorstadt S. Esprit, worin ein breiter geräumiger Markt und freier Platz, aber enge unsaubere Straßen und wenig schöne Häuser sich befinden. Die Citadelle wird noch zur Vorstadt S. Esprit gerechnet. Vauban, der die Festungswerke anlegte, scheint mehr die Vertheidigung des Eintritts in Frankreich, und des Flusses, als die der Stadt dabei beabsichtigt zu haben. Die Vorstadt ist mit der Hauptstadt durch eine große Brücke verbunden, worüber der Uebergang mit 2 Sous jedesmal bezahlt wird. Wir beschleunigten unsere Ankunft in die Stadt, um ein anderes Logis auszumitteln, und um Zuschauer einer seltenen Festlichkeit zu seyn, die man an diesem Tage feierte. An dem Uebergang über die Brücke, wo nach keinem Paß gefragt, sondern bloß die richtige Geldeinnahme mit strenger Pünktlichkeit besorgt wurde, war die ganze herzoglich-bergische Garde zu Pferde postirt. Die Bekanntschaften im Bergischen erleichterten uns die Annäherung zu diesem Corps, und wir konnten uns willig freundliche Hülfsleistung versprechen, wenn die Festlichkeit des Tags geendigt war, woran das ganze Corps Theil nehmen mußte. Die Frohnleichnamsprozession war auf diesen Tag verlegt. Die Wiederherstellung derselben in Bayonne macht eine Ausnahme, da sie in ganz Frankreich abgeschafft ist. Erklärbar wird diese Erscheinung durch die Anwesenheit der spanischen Geistlichen und Nichtgeistlichen, und der Portugiesen. Die Liste derselben ist aus Zeitungen bekannt. Der Kaiser erstreckte auch hierauf, wie auf Alles, was der Nation Liebe zu Frankreich einflößen und befestigen konnte, seine Aufmerksamkeit. Auf eine unbefangenere Art konnte er ihren Begriffen nicht huldigen. Um 8 Uhr fieng das Hochamt in der Hauptkirche mit der ganzen Pracht des katholischen Cultus an. Die Hauptkirche, ein schönes freies und heiteres Gebäude, auf dem höchsten Theil der Stadt gelegen, war durch Maien verziert, an allen kleinen und großen Altären brennten zahllose biendend weiße Wachskerzen; der Erdboden war nach dem Altare hin mit rothwollenen und seidenen Teppichen belegt, und der nicht belegte Theil mit Grün und Blumen bestreuet. Dampfwolken von Rauch, aus mehr als 12 großen silbernen Rauchfässern geschwungen, verbreiteten sich in dem ganzen Umfange. Der Erzbischof von Burgos (Liparno Garde) ein ehrwürdiger Greis, der reichste in Spanien nach dem Erzbischof von Toledo, erhob sich aus der Sakristei zum Hochaltar, der frei in der Mitte der Kirche steht, von einem eisernen Gitter umgeben, und durch ein meisterhaftes Altarblatt, das Abendmal mit einer himmlischen Gruppirung, und einen Pilger mit höchster Gemüthlichkeit verschönert ist. Der schönste Ornat, den die Kirche für solche Tage aufbewahrt, reicht mit Gold und Silber besetzt, drückte durch seine Last den schwachen Alten fast zu Boden. Ein Hirtenstab von Gold und Silber, reich mit Steinen besetzt, und eine Insul, die der Farbe des Meßgewandes gleich kam, vergrößerte mit der Bürde den Glanz, der das Ganze umgab. Die Hochämter dauern in den französischen Kirchen länger, als in den teutschen. Der Gesang (melodischer dem Ohre durch die weichere Sprache, und den süßeren Ausdruck) wird mehr gezogen, und durch begleitende Instrumente unterbrochen. Die Stimmhalter (Geistliche die mit der Serpentine die Tiefe des Tons ersetzen) sind hier nur und in der spanischen Kirche einheimisch. Der Concierge der Kirche (ebenfalls eine den Teutschen fremde Erscheinung) ist die ambulatorische innere Polizei. Er hält mit einem großen dicken Stabe, reich mit Silber besetzt, in der Attitude eines Tambour-Majors vorangehend, das Gedränge der Leute ab. Seine Kleidung, von der Wahl der Kircheninspection abhängend, verkündigt an den reichen Borten den französischen Bedienten, der seinem Posten Ansehen geben soll. Jedes unanständige Geräusch wird von ihm warnend geahndet. Er sammelt, von einem Geistlichen begleitet, einmal pour les pauvres (wie groß ist ihre Zahl nicht auch hier?) und dann pour la fabrique, mit einem Tone, der imponirt. Diese Bettelei, durch die Noth zwar geboten, aber nicht durch den Anstand der Pflicht begleitet, stört den Gottesdienst und die Andacht. Eine andere Bettelei ist Folge der Einrichtung in der Kirche, die statt fast unbeweglicher Bänke nur bewegliche Stühle hat. Für jeden werden zwei Sous entrichtet. Das geräuschvolle herumtragen und Rutschen der Stühle beleidigt eben so sehr, als die von Bänken entblößte Kirche (denn die Stühle werden nach dem Gottesdienst auf die Seite geräumt) erheitert. Eine dritte Art der gottesdienstlichen Störungen ist das Herumtragen des geweihten Kuchen. In Bayonne habe ich es an diesem Tage nicht, desto häufiger in andern Kirchen bemerkt. Der Kuchen auf Kosten eines Gemeindemitglieds, das die Runde trifft, gebacken, wird während dem Gottesdienst geweiht, dann in Stücken zerschnitten, und unter die Anwesenden ausgetheilt. Der Eigenthümer des Kuchens, geputzt à quatre épingles, in schwarzer Kleidung, mit Stahldegen, und ein Gemeindevorsteher gehen zum Altare, wohnen der Weihung bei, werden dann zurück geführt, und empfangen die ersten Stücke, etwas größer als die der übrigen Anwesenden. Der Gottesdienst wird während der Vertheilung ununterbrochen fortgesetzt, und nach Vollendung desselben bricht gewöhnlich die Prozession auf. Die Straßen von Bayonne waren durch die Polizei gereinigt. Sie bedürfen einer solchen Prozession öfters. Durch die Straßen, wodurch der Zug gieng, wogte ein Strom von Menschen, aus der ganzen umliegenden Gegend herbeigetrieben, und bei der Annäherung des Zuges in zwei Reihen getheilt. So zogen die Kinder Israels durch das getheilte Meer. An den Häusern hiengen weiße Decken, vom ersten Stocke bis fast auf das Pflaster. Die Bedeutung wußte man nicht anzugeben. Gewohnheit und Sitte erklärt sie nicht; was die Gewohnheit anfängt, ist nicht Gewohnheit. Mir schien das Heilige in dem Ungewöhnlichen heiliger, in der Bedeckung Ehrfurcht gebietender, in der Entfernung vom Profanen reiner. Die Straßen mit Grün und duftenden Blumen bestreuet verkündeten den Segen des Segens. Die kaiserliche und großherzoglich-bergische Garde deckte den Zug, und den Himmel, worunter das Sanctissimum getragen wurde. Verschiedene Bilder des alten und neuen Testaments durch Kinder vorgestellt, verzierten ihn. Welch eine andere Gestaltung hat der frömmelnde Geist der Priester in diesem warmen Klima dem reinen Sinne des alten und neuen Testaments angeklebt. Drei nackte Kinder nur mit Streifen von Band bedeckt, und an den Theilen verhüllt, die die Natur in spätern Jahren verbirgt, stellten Johannes in der Wüste vor. Wie frei ist diese Wüste gegen das Haideland? Mehrere mit schweren Ketten beladen, versinnbildeten die gestraften Großen. Wie manchem, selbst Spanier und Portugiesen, mußte es hier zu Muthe werden? Ein Knabe trug eine kleine Docke, gleich einer Amme, um ihr unzufriedenes Kind durch Bewegungen, Singen, Lispeln, Einlullen, zu beruhigen. Die Docke sollte der Welterlöser seyn, und der Knabe der Pflegevater desselben. Anders steht das rein Kindliche neben dem rein Großen. Die Prozession gieng in der Ordnung, wie die teutsch Katholische, aber reicher an Smaragden und köstlichen Steinen, beladener mit Gold und Silber, strotzender von überladener Pracht, und unbeweglicher durch den fremden Druck. Die Eile der Franzosen scheint in der Andacht unterzugehen, wenn ihr Luxus in der Verarmung des Auslands sich erhebt. Die spanische und die portugiesische Cortege (geistliche und weltliche, nach Rang und Würde gemischt) drängte sich um den Himmel, wo all jener Segen herkam, der allein ihnen helfen konnte. Auf den Gesichtern der Geistlichen thronte der frohe Augenblick, gemischt mit den Erwartungen, die die Resignation einst gebieterisch nur versüßen konnte. Die Weltlichen, wie ein Herzog von Frias, trugen selbst in dem heiligen Umgang den getrübten Himmel in ihren Blicken, und nur ihre träge Corpulenz zeigte den offenen. Bei den Altären, wo der Segen gegeben ward, war eine Todtenstille und Auge und Ohr mußten stellvertretend werden. Jenes hörte, dieses sah. Auf ein gegebenes Zeichen kniete die ganze militärische Bedeckung, die ihre reich mit Gold und Silber gestickte Uniform trug, wie von einem Schlage getroffen, zur Erde nieder. Der Kanonendonner ertönte von der Festung durch das wiederhallende Thal, und mit Jubelgesängen erhob sich der gesegnete Zug weiter. Nach geendigter Prozession erhielten wir durch freundliche Unterredung mit dem schon bei Ondres erwähnten Pfarrer ein Logis, zwar theuer, 8 Livres auf den Tag, die Person, aber bei guten Menschen. Es bestand in einer Stube und einem Kämmerchen. Das Härteste war die Mitgift an Wanzen und Flöhen, die erst dann in Masse aufstanden, als man die Zimmer reinigen, die Betten ausklopfen und die Wände abstreichen wollte. Logis waren, wie wir nachher erfuhren, noch viel zu haben; denn jeder Eigenthümer engte sich gern ein, um sich in seiner Einnahme auszubreiten. Mehrere spanische Geistliche bewohnten eine Stube, wofür sie auf die Person (es waren ihrer sechs) 4 Livres zahlten, und von dieser, durch das Gesetz der Noth gebotenen Einschränkung mag wohl das Gerücht von gänzlichem Mangel an Logis entstanden seyn. Auch kann das Hôtel de S. Etienne, das ganz besetzt war, dazu Veranlassung gegeben haben. Aus meinem Fenster konnte ich die Massen der Pyrenäen übersehen, die in den dunkeln Tinten der Wolken beschattend emporstiegen, und einen halbmondförmigen Kranz bildeten, dessen dunkelste Schattenstelle sich in dem blässern Blau verlor. Die Nähe verlor sich in weite Ferne, von düsterem flimmernden Schimmer umhüllt. So verliert sich im Menschenleben die deutliche, oft unbemerkte Gegenwart in die undeutliche verschleierte Zukunft. Was das Auge deutlich erkannte, lag da im Sonnenglanz, aber dem Auge schnell entrückt durch das Dunkele, das es erspähen wollte, nicht konnte. Die Natur entfaltet sich hier mit allen ihren Elementen in ihrer ganzen Erhabenheit. Das nahe Meer, brausend schon bei eintretender Fluth schäumend und heulend im Sturm, Gewitter, die die freundliche Gegend mit schwarzem Flor bedeckte, und durch Blitze erhellen, um die Erdmassen, als das Gerippe der Kugel, die das Gebäude stützen, bezeichnen schon einzeln die Unbegränztheit des Gegenstands, wie viel mehr in Vereinigung? Eine Reise in diese Gebirge, die durch ihre Gruppirung so lebendig an das teutsche Vaterland erinnern, ward durch die Kürze des Aufenthalts verunmöglicht. Der königl. sächsische Minister, Baron von Senft, der so reinen Sinn für Naturschönheiten, wie ein hohes Gemüth für schöne Handlungen trägt, schilderte uns diese Reise als den entzückendsten Genuß. Wenn gleich klein, so ist Bayonne doch die größte, bevölkertste und wohlhabendste Stadt des ganzen Departements der Niederpyrenäen, der Sitz einer Unterpräfectur, eines Bischofs und des Generalcommendanten. Vernet hat den Charakter der Stadt in seinen zwei Gemälden im Luxenburg zu Paris wahr und lebendig aufgefaßt. Am Zusammenflusse der Adour und Nive, 1½ Stunden vom Meere entfernt, bietet sie in dem Kessel, dessen Rand herrliche Gegenden krönen, in dem an vielen Erzeugnissen fruchtbare, und für eine höhere Cultur noch mehr empfänglichen Boden, unter einem so frohen regsamen Völkchen, sowohl in physischer, als moralischer Hinsicht interessante Seiten dar. Die Häuser sind bequem und reinlich, aber die Straßen meistens eng. Der Staatssekretär, Minister Maret, der in der Stadt unfern dem Flusse, auf einer Straßenecke, in einem geräumigen Hause wohnte, beengte, ohne es zu wollen, die Straßen noch mehr -- er, der so oft die Herzen durch reine Humanität erweitert. Täglich und fast stündlich von vielen spanischen und portugiesischen Großen besucht, blieb ihm selbst kaum so viel Raum übrig, um bequem aus seinem Hause treten zu können. Die Spanier trugen durch ihr Geschirr viel dazu bei. Ihre Wagen, die man bei uns Klosterkutschen nennen könnte (in einem so altväterischen Style waren sie gebauet) wurden von sechs, mit Schlittenschellenbehange lang gespannten Mauleseln gezogen. Der Lenker saß zwar mit auf dem Bocke, aber der Lenker war nicht der Kutscher. An jeder Straßenecke sprang der Lenker vom Bocke, und führte die gallopirenden Maulesel den Weg ihrer Bestimmung, theils mit einem Stocke, theils an dem Zaum. Der Raum, den diese Leitung wegnahm, war verhältnißmäßig viel größer. Ungeschicklichkeit und Größe dehnen sich zwar beide in die Länge, aber jene verengend, diese erweiternd. Der schönste Spazierplatz ist die Allee am Flusse, des Abends viel besucht, und nach der Hitze des Tages sehr erquickend. Die Ankunft eines Schiffes, ein Sonn- oder Festtag, oder eine Spatzierfahrt des Kaisers macht dann diesen Ort sehr lebendig. Als am 27. Junius eine spanische Fregatte mit 40 Kanonen einlief, war fast ganz Bayonne an beiden Ufern versammelt. Die Seltenheit des Schauspiels (seit mehreren Jahren war keine eingelaufen, und in dieser Zeit konnte so leicht keine erwartet werden) und die Anwesenheit des Kaisers und der Kaiserin, die der salutirenden Fregatte entgegen fuhren, hatte die Zahl der Zuschauer sehr vergrößert. Vielleicht trug auch der stattliche Pomp, worin die Begleitung des Kaisers erschien, dazu bei. Die Bürgerschaft hatte nicht bloß eine Ehrengarde zu Pferde und zu Fuße errichtet, sondern auch alle ihre Umgebungen so verschönert, daß man, ohne den großen Mann zu sehen, schon die Vorahnung seiner Anwesenheit haben mußte. Pferde, Decken, Geschirr, Uniform, waren mit eben so vielem Geschmack, als Reichthum gewählt. Die Garde machte Spaliere bis zu der geschmackvollen Gondel, worein der Kaiser steigen sollte. 16 Ruderer, in französische Nationaltracht gekleidet, mit Bändern geschmückt, standen bereit, um im symmetrischen Takt sitzend und aufstehend das fortgestoßene Wasser zu eigener Enteilung zu benutzen. So wird auch der Mensch von der Zeit getragen und fortgestoßen in das Meer der Ewigkeit. In dem Augenblicke, als der Kaiser erscheinen sollte, ertönte vom jenseitigen Ufer ein Vive l'Empereur, das sich wirbelnd zu uns herüberschlug. Der Kaiser, der gern überrascht, stieg jenseits ein, und schnell war er den Augen entschwunden. Der Donner der Kanonen verkündigte seine Gegenwart in der Ferne. Langsam bewegte sich die Fregatte vor und warf Anker. Das einlaufen in die Mündung des Flusses ist sehr gefährlich durch die Sandbank, die das Fahrwasser einengt, und durch die Menge von Untiefen, die sich mehr und mehr häufen. Man hat deswegen die Hülfe erfahrener Lootsen nöthig. Im XVI. Jahrhundert hat, wie man erzählte, ein Ingenieur dem Flusse dieses Nett angewiesen, um die gefährlichen Sandbänke, die 3 Meilen höher bei Cap Breton am Ausfluß entstanden waren, zu vermeiden; aber incidit in Scyllam, qui vult vitare Charybdin. Noch ist das alte Bett des Flusses sichtbar. Bei starker Flut tritt das Meer hinein. Die Quais auf der linken Seite, von vortrefflichen großen Quadern laufen fast bis an das Meer; die auf der rechten Seite nur so weit, wie die Promenade, und haben dann alle Bequemlichkeit zum Anlegen. Der Handel von Bayonne ist seit 1784, wo di Hafenfreiheiten eingeschränkt, Bilbao und S. Sebastian aber zu Freihafen erklärt wurden, schon sehr gesunken, und die gegenwärtige Stagnation wird noch alsdann empfunden werden, wenn die Meere wieder frei würden. Die Hauptgegenstände des Handels, womit es das Departement und die angränzenden Departements versieht, sind Tuch, Webereien, Serge, Branntwein, Bauholz, Fische, vorzüglich Seefische. Die Bayonner Liqueure und Branntwein werden sehr gesucht. Die bayonnischen Schinken haben in ganz Frankreich den Werth, wie unsere westphälischen. Die Bayonner Chokolade gehört zu den Delicatessen in Paris. Der Handel mit Korkstöpfeln muß beträchtlich seyn, da fast überall selbst unter den Arkaden, auf freier Straße, Stöpfel geschnitten werden. -- Die Vereinigung Spaniens, unter einem so nahen Verwandten des großen Kaisers, wird beide Reiche näher und verwandter, dadurch größer und reicher machen. Die gewöhnliche Sprache ist ein Patois, beleidigend für das Ohr durch den der französischen Sprache nicht eigenen Mangel an Weichlichkeit und Melodie, mehr noch durch die Vermischung mit der baskischen, der eigentlichen spanischen und französischen Sprache, die alle drei in der Aussprache verbunden, nicht allein das Patois zum Theil darstellen, sondern ihm auch nach dem kleinen und größern Uebergewicht der einen oder der andern Sprache das männlich Hastige in der spanischen, und die Entmannung in der französischen geben: Die baskische Sprache, worüber wir von Wilhelm von Humbold bald noch wichtige und interessante Notizen und Aufschlüsse zu erwarten haben, wird von Eingebornen Gelehrten jetzt mit mehr Aufmerksamkeit behandelt. Ein Landgeistlicher gab zu Bayonne einige Untersuchungen über die 1808 heraus (unter dem Titel: Essai de quelques notes sur la langue basque par un Vicaire de Campagne sauvage d'origine. Bayonne 1808. 8.) Schon das Motto: (et surement votre langage vous fait evidémment connaître) verräth, wie tief er einzudringen Muth hat. Und wirklich sucht er baskischen Sprache zu beweisen. Z. B. Adam leitet er ab von ad (Vernunft) am (Umfassung) und so heißt Baskisch Gorphutz und die Ableitung ist bei ihm diese: go hoch, was in die Höhe steht; or orsa kneten, phutz Ausdünstung, und das Ganze: ausdünstende Materie geknetet durch das höchste Wesen. Arima heißt Seele, und die Ableitung: Aria Bild oder Aehnlichkeit, ma Menge, Mittelpunkt, und so das Ganze, ein Wesen, das eine unendliche Menge von Bildern oder Aehnlichkeiten enthält *). : *) Friedrich Goldmann gewann die von der Göttinger Universität über die Ueberbleibsel der Sprache der alten Basker, Belger, Celter ausgesetzte Preisaufgabe durch die Abhandlung : ..... Bayonne stellte zu dieser Zeit ein ebb- und flutartiges Bewegen abgehender und ankommender Truppen dar. Die Pohlen zeichneten sich vorzüglich durch schöne Haltung aus. Ganz in französischem Geiste wurden sie beständig in Thätigkeit erhalten. Kaum angekommen, manövrirten sie gewöhnlich zuerst in der Allee und giengen dann nach Marac ab, um die Revüe des Kaisers zu passiren. Den 27. Junius war kaum der Tag angebrochen, als 6 Regimenter sich dort in einer großen Ebene versammelten, der Kaiser an der Spitze. Die Manöver mit und ohne Feuer hatten seinen ganzen Beifall, und belohnt entließ er sie 10 Uhr. Die Hitze war 31°. Das Schloß Marlac, bewohnt vom Kaiser Napoleon. Marlac oder Marac ist ein, von Bayonne eine gute Viertelstunde entlegenes Landgut, das der Kaiser zu seinem Aufenthalt kaufte. Es liegt in einer romantischen Ebene, rundum mit vielen Landhäusern umgeben, und durch eine Menge Gärten verschönert. Eine Mauer schließt die eine Seite am Wege ein, die andere war mit Wachen besetzt. Am Eingange standen zwei Vedetten für die wachthabenden Cürassiere, die mit Dragonern wechselten. Das zweistockige Schloß in einem Viereck gebauet, hat auf einer Seite 8 Fenster. In dem engen Raum, dessen Inneres mir unbekannt blieb, wohnt der Mann, dem der kultivirteste Erdtheil fast ausschließlich angehört -- einem Raum, der noch durch den Aufenthalt der Kaiserin beschränkt ist. Ich schweige von den Gegenständen und Vergleichungen, die mich dem Schlosse nahete. Das ganze Buch der Geschichte lag offen vor mir, und ich fühlte doppelt den Werth der Huldigung, die der Geist dem Hohen bringt. Der Triumphbogen, der am Ende der Vorstadt S. Esprit bei der Brücke aufgestellt war, vergegenwärtigte sich ganz. Die innere Seite stellte zuerst Frankreich in seinem ganzen Glanze vor, die Göttin Ceres überschüttete den Genius dieses Staats mit dem Füllhorn: die Unterschrift: La France lui doit son bonheur et sa gloire entsprach dem Gebilde in allen Beziehungen. Die entgegengesetzte Seite links enthielt eine schöne religiöse Gruppe mit der Beischrift: La Religion lui doit son culte et ses autels. Beide Seiten durch einen Bogen verbunden, hatten die Aufschrift: Fidélité, Amour, Réconnaissance. Die äußere Seite mit der Ueberschrift: Hommage de la Ville de Bayonne à Napoléon le grand, hatte rechts die Symbole des Meers: il vengera bientôt les mers, links die Attribute des sieggekrönten Helden, mit dem Beisatze: comme il a vengé la terre. -- Diese 4 großen Beziehungen entwickelten sich in diesem Augenblicke bis auf sie kleinsten Theile, und die kleinsten Theile vereinigten sich wieder zu einem vergrößerten Ganzen. Die Anlagen um Marac haben durch den Aufenthalt des Kaisers viel gewonnen: eine Chaussée ward vom Thore bis dorthin angelegt, der ganze Weg mit großen Reverberen versehen, und alle Umgebungen verschönert. Aber in ihnen ist der Fürst Berthier die schönste Blume, er wohnte unweit davon in einer kleinen Meierei, mit einem großen Vorhofe und einem gutbebauten großen Garten, Unfern von ihm hielt sich der liebenswürdige Minister Champagny auf. Ungern kehrt man von einem solchen Platze nach Bayonne zurück, wo Kaffehäuser und Wirthshäuser (das einzige Hotel de S. Etienne ausgenommen) so schlecht sind, wo man sich um den Mist auf der Straße zankt, wo das ewige dumpfe Geschrei de l'eau oder das gellende Pfeifchen, das die frische Eselmilch, auf der Straße gemolken, ankündigt, die Ohren übertäubt, und, wo man gern 24 Livres ausgiebt, um wieder nach Marac (da alle Besuche im Wagen gemacht werden müssen) zu fahren. Die guten Menschen, die in Bayonne leben, und die schönen Bildungen des zweiten Geschlechts söhnen dann nur erst nach einer langen Zwischenzeit mit dem Verluste aus, je länger man von Marac, diesem Sanssouci entfernt leben muß. -- Quellen und Literatur. *London und Paris. Jahrgang 1810. Rudolstadt, im Verlage der Hof- Buch- und Kunsthandlung. 1810. Kategorie: Reisen Frankreich